Insight
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: [YnBakuraxMalik, YnBakuraxThief King, Thief KingxMalik.] Tanned skin clashed with pale skin to create a sun and moon effect. Smouldering brown eyes stared up into electric blue, mirroring the smirk typical of the thief.


**Author's note: **Welcome to one of my sporadic updates, everyone. Thisone was written for someone on their birthday, but she's over at livejournal, so I doubt she'll get the second 'happy birthday' I wish her. :D

This fic has several pairings all rolled into it, and it gives away a few spoilers for the end of Alcatraz, so if you haven't seen the end of that arc, yet, please don't read it. XD;

**Pairings:** Thief King x Yami no Bakura, Yami no Bakura x Malik, Thief King x Malik.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yuugiou.

**Warnings:** Adult themes, implied smex, slight limes, language.

**-**

**Insight**

_I'm talking to you now_

_The fire still burns_

_Whatever you do now_

_The world still turns_

_-_

The prophetess Aishizu foretold the future; it was a burden she'd had to bear since she became a priestess of Pharaoh. She'd foreseen the attack of the Thief King, only to fall at his hand; there was no mercy for her or any of the other priests.

Aishizu had not foreseen that the thief would be locked within the Sennen Ring for three thousand years – then, a boy named Bakura Ryou would come across it in due time. The thief, however, manifested himself another personality: a pale, silver-haired ghost whom was more sly and cunning than he. The thief was captivated by the spirit, whom became his shadow and proved to be inexhaustibly intelligent; those sharp brown eyes watched the thief's every move and often predicted what the next one would be.

The thief and his spirit grew intimate and inquisitive about one another – traits that the Thief King had believed himself ridden of so long ago. A fire rekindled; tanned skin clashed with pale skin to create a sun and moon effect; smouldering brown eyes stared up into electric blue, mirroring the smirk typical of the thief. It was only when they drew each other up to completion that they relaxed utterly in each other's arms. No words were spoken; the same thoughts drifted between their minds in a silent bond that no lapse in time had succeeded in severing.

The Ring was discovered by a boy who knew how to unlock its power, only to be possessed by the spirit who had been so patiently hungering for his first victim. Time and time again, the spirit took control of the boy's body and made use of it; he sacrificed souls to the darkness and took whatever he pleased – the thief had taught him well. Never did the spirit retreat to the part of the ring where he knew he would find the thief – they now had different goals, different purposes; the spirit had one thing in mind.

The spirit came across Aishizu's reincarnation's brother: Malik Ishtar. Malik wielded the Sennen Rod, and, in fact, used methods similar to the spirit: he controlled the minds of others and had them carry out whatever tasks he wished done. The spirit, knowing Malik possessed the Sennen Rod, had tracked the young Egyptian down; once he'd successfully cornered Malik, his proposal had been one the boy couldn't refuse: an alliance.

The spirit had long since locked away his lust for intimacy, but during the motorbike journeys he was forced to endure across the city, holding onto Malik's waist as though for dear life, the spirit learned that skin against skin was an other-worldly feeling. The spirit tried to refrain from even so much as looking at Malik whilst they were speeding along the streets of Domino; it proved rather difficult to do when the Egyptian's midriff rode up, exposing the bronzed skin that was akin to that of the thief's.

From that time onward, the spirit no longer resisted.

What had previously been strategic planning throughout the late hours of the night morphed into a clash of dominance: whether Malik or the spirit would submit first. Their hunger for one another was carnal; Malik received low snarls in return for his teasing, but the spirit got his revenge each time, when the Egyptian growled his name amidst the heat of pleasure. The spirit's back was decorated with waterfall-like marks, thanks to Malik's nails, which were, for the most part, blunt; Malik was forced to dig them in harder to suppress whatever noise might give him away to the spirit.

The affair between them did not last long; within days, Malik's power had been stripped down to nothing, and the darker part of him reigned in place of Malik. The spirit, defeated by Malik's darker half, had been banished to the Shadow Realm – at least, until he could transfer his entire body to the Sennen Puzzle, where a portion of his soul had remained. Malik lingered in the living world without the spirit at his side, for he resided within Anzu's mind and watched the rest of the tournament unfold without a word.

It wasn't until the final duel when Malik's spirit was forced into the Shadow Realm; the dark half had succeeded in obtaining the Sennen Ring and wore it around his neck. Bound to an invisible web, Malik could not hear nor see a thing during the duel between his darker half and the pharaoh. For a few fleeting moments toward the end, in spite of this, Malik could have sworn he heard a voice whispering to him to get up, to fight the darkness within – not only was it Rishid's voice, but a far more mysterious one; one whose tone brooked no argument.

Malik knew from that instance onwards that he would drive away the shadows.

When the final move had been thrown, and the last traces of Malik's darker half had vanished, the young Egyptian was left standing, breathing hard and unsteady on his feet.

The cape tossed aside, Malik stood solemnly before the pharaoh, eyes sombre; there was an air about him that gave off that of wisdom, as though he had learned something valuable from this – they all had.

After expelling the final part of his inner darkness, Malik ventured into the shadowed expanses of the Sennen Ring. Externally, he was speaking with the pharaoh, but it was neither the pharaoh nor the spirit he sought within this lifeless place.

It was someone far darker.

Unable to go any further, Malik halted in his tracks, a hand resting lightly over the Ring that hung around his neck. "Thank you," he murmured, to whomever may have been listening.

Before he returned to the outside world, Malik could have sworn he felt a graze of lips against his own and saw a flicker of blue eyes – but that had only been an illusion.

From then on, Malik continued to fight the darkness.

-

**A/N:** So, yes. I like how it ends with my favourite pairing not smexing, yo. XD; They just have SO much more to work toward, ne? Anyway, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed? If so, reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
